Cuestiones de salud mental
by mekare nuance
Summary: Una investigación hace que el Inefable Draco Malfoy se cuestiene su salud mental. Escrito para el reto#3 del drarrython en LJ.


**Rating: **R

**Advertencias: **Algo Chan (nada explícito de eso, pero veo conveniente advertir).

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**N/A:** Este reto me recordó este ar : / albums/g447/mekare_nuance/drarry467 . jpg y de ahí salió el drabble.

**Cuestiones de salud mental**

Draco llegó a su casa con una erección entre las piernas. Estaba asqueado y avergonzado de sí mismo, pero la erección no bajaba. Miró a Harry que estaba tarareando alguna canción muggle mientras hacía la cena en la cocina, ignorante de su llegada. Su novio estaba bailando al ritmo de su canto balanceando sus caderas, incitándole inconscientemente.

Apartó la mirada, eso no ayudaba mucho. No podía hacerlo, aunque ya no fuese ese Harry, el recuerdo era demasiado reciente, se estaría follando al gryffindor por lo caliente que había vuelto de ese viaje. Además sería como ponerle los cuernos, aunque fuese con sí mismo. Draco apretó los ojos frustrado y se mordió un nudillo para evitar que un gemido abandonase su boca.

–Draco, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? –preguntó Harry desde la cocina.

Gracias a Merlín, no se acercó pues de otro modo habría visto el estado en que se encontraba. Draco se recargó en la puerta y soltó una pesada respiración.

–Hace un momento –respondió lo más monótono que pudo.

–¿Un día duro? –indagó Harry acercándose hacia su posición.

Draco se quedó mirándolo incapaz de responder mientras el otro avanzaba hacia él. Eran los mismos ojos verdes, las mismas gafas redondas, apenas habría crecido diez centímetros desde entonces, si bien había más musculatura ahora en el cuerpo del rompedor de maldiciones y sus facciones se habían endurecido, pero no demasiado. Harry no había cambiado tanto como él desde aquella época, y sin embargo no alcanzaba a comprender cómo entonces no había sido consciente de lo que había visto ese día:

_Como Inefable aquella semana le habían asignado la misión de investigar el giratiempo. Reconocía que había sido el caso más interesante de los últimos tres años desde "El Ojo de Odín", había disfrutado estudiándolo, pero si hubiese sabido que iba acabar de aquella forma la investigación práctica se hubiese negado a aceptar el caso sin dudarlo. _

_Había pensado concienzudamente a qué año y momento regresar. Finalmente, se había decidido que su tercer, había sido el más tranquilo y en el que menos problemas podría causar si sucedía cualquier contratiempo. De hecho aquellas bolas de barro frente a la Casa de los Gritos le seguían picando el orgullo. _

_Se apareció en el lugar exacto, con un hechizo de ocultación y dio las vueltas exactas al giratiempo, tomando nota mental de cómo se movía todo a su alrededor a una velocidad pasmosa. Cuando finalmente paró su yo de trece años estaba huyendo del lugar, al parecer ya no podía fiarse ni de sus recuerdos para calcular la hora exacta._

_Una cabeza apareció en el aire, seguida de un cuerpo. A juzgar por el nido de pájaros que era su pelo, era Harry sin duda. ¡Él había sido el culpable y siempre que le acusaba de eso alegaba que había estado encerrado en el castillo el muy sin vergüenza! _"Cuando vuelva me la vas a pagar por mentirme, Potter"_ pensó._

_Harry volvió a desaparecer, pero sus amigos seguían hablando con él mientras caminaban hacia las Tres Escobas y Draco les siguió. Al llegar allí, sólo el chico invisible entró y ante el peligro de perderle decidió que en algún momento regresaría a por sus amigos. _

_Pocos minutos después Draco pudo ver unas huellas sin dueño salir del local y las siguió, con Granger a unos pasos por detrás de él._

_Las huellas se detuvieron en el mismo lugar en el que había aparecido Draco con su giratiempo. Podía oír los sollozos de Harry, estaba a sólo dos pasos de él y tuvo que contener el impulso de apartar la capa y consolarle como en las noches de pesadillas de sus primeros años juntos. La sabelotodo lo hizo por él poco después y ese fue el momento de su perdición._

_Harry abrazaba sus rodillas, y mordía su labio para no hacer mucho ruido con su llanto, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes parecían más cristalinos y grandes que nunca y su pelo más caótico que el del Harry de su tiempo que en otro momento le hubiese dado un aire de rebeldía, en ese instante lo hacía de abandono._

–_Era su amigo… –susurró Harry–. Era su amigo y los traicionó. ¡Era su amigo! –gritó con una chispa de furia mezclándose con la tristeza de sus orbes verdes._

_Draco deseó abrazar el delgado cuerpo que parecía poder llevárselo el viento, consolarlo, acariciar los cabellos indomables, devolver la alegría e inocencia a su rostro. En algún momento se había acercado los dos pasos que lo separaban del chico y podía sentir el calor que exudaba. ¡Merlín, era adorable! ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de apreciar la belleza en él? _

_Se removió algo incómodo y no fue capaz de escuchar lo siguiente que dijo el chico. Miró hacia abajo, incapaz de creer lo que sentía entre sus piernas. _"¡No es posible! No, no, no. No tengo una erección." _pensó incrédulo._

_Cerró los ojos, los abrió y allí seguía. No podía haberse puesto duro por estar junto a un Harry de trece años, él no era ningún jodido pedófilo. Se alejó rápidamente, buscando nerviosamente entre sus ropas el giratiempo que llevaba colgado al cuello. Tenía que volver, aquello no podía estar pasando. Debía ser un efecto adverso de viaje en el tiempo. _

_Sus manos temblaban nerviosamente cuando le dio vueltas al artilugio para volver a su tiempo._

_Apareció en Hogsmeade. La Casa de los Gritos estaba más destrozaba y el suelo estaba cubierto de flores. Era buena señal. Necesitaba ir a su oficina e investigar, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para aparecerse. Cogió el botón en su bolsillo que era un traslador hasta su casa y lo activó._

De ningún modo podía decirle lo que había hecho ese día a su novio.

–Ya veo que sí –continuó diciendo Harry con una sonrisa pícara y antes de que Draco pudiese reaccionar una mano estaba acariciando su necesitada polla por encima del pantalón.

–Harry…. no-¡oh! –intentó protestar, pero el gryffindor había abierto sus pantalones, bajado sus calzoncillos y en ese momento su mano cogía firmemente la erección y su pulgar rozaba la punta.

–Yo también te he echado de menos –dijo antes de arrodillarse ante él y meterse el duro falo en la boca.

Y allí acabó la resolución de Draco. Se dejó llevar por la maravillosa mamada que le estaban haciendo, agarrando el cabello negro e incitándole a ir más rápido hasta correrse.

Cuando se recuperó un poco miró a Harry quien le miraba a su vez con sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo desde su posición arrodillado. Le instó a levantarse y le besó concienzudamente.

–Gracias –susurró al separarse.

–¿Por qué? Sabes que voy a hacer que te encargues de esto –dijo el moreno señalando el abultamiento de su entrepierna.

Draco sonrió y asintió. Porque Harry sin saberlo lo había salvado de sí mismo. Le había hecho esa mamada y se había olvidado del giratiempo, del niño de trece años y las catastróficas consecuencias en su cuerpo. Después de todo lo más probable fuera que la culpa la tuviera él mismo por meterse tanto en el trabajo como para llevar sin sexo una semana y a la mínima cercanía de Harry sus instintos habían saltado. Pero estaba volviendo a divagar. Volvió su atención a Harry, lo besó de nuevo y lo empujó haciendo que caminara de espaldas hasta la habitación, tenía una semana de abstinencia que recuperar. Todo fuese por su salud mental.

_**Fin**_

N/A: Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.


End file.
